Arcadius
Arcadius, often called Cade, was the world's first Psychic who in death came to be known as The Devil and creator of Hell. Early History Prior to 750 B.C Arcadius was born prior in a village situated on an Island in The Mediterranean. He was gifted from birth with the ability to see into the minds of others, the world's very first psychic. He had used his powers to empathize and help others which led him to be loved by his fellow villagers. However when he had used his powers to peer into a man's head and saw his "impure" thoughts for a young woman in the village he approached the man with an offer to help quell his "urges" using his gift. The man however was mortified and furious so instead he had turned the villagers against Arcadius. Together with a mob of villagers the man had Arcadius captured and burnt at the stake. In his final moments, Arcadius feeling anguish and betrayal at being unjustly murdered by the very people he helped, he let out a psychic blast, as he was set ablaze, that was so powerful that it created it's very own dimension which would come to be known as hell. Arcadius' soul resided in this new world of his and from then on he would collect the souls of the wicked who had died and feast on them. After 750 B.C After his death, other people born with the same gift as him were persecuted and exiled to the island he once inhabited to die. At some point two psychics named Sybil and Seline lived on the island and unbeknownst to Sybil, Seline was tricking her into luring men to the shores of the Island with their powers, not for their cargo but the bodies of the men themselves which she used to feed them. When Sybil tried to commit suicide after learning of Seline's lies and cannibalism Arcadius approached them. He offered them eternal life provided that they feast on the flesh of mortals for eternity while he harvests the souls of their victims. Seline agreed on both of their behalf's and the Siren's were born. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Eight In An Eternity of Misery, Sybil reveals her backstory to Stefan while implying that this is what Arcadius wishes for her to do. Elsewhere as a bedtime story to Lizzie Saltzman and Josie Saltzman, Seline tells them the story of Arcadius. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities While not much is known about Arcadius' abilities, as the Devil himself Arcadius is an extraordinarily powerful being and most likely the most powerful character introduced thus far. Psychic: Arcadius was the first person born with the ability to look into and manipulate the minds of others. While initially using it to help others he eventually used it in his final moments to create an entire dimension with a psychic blast, in a extreme display of power that altered the very cycle of life and death. Immortality Bestowal: Arcadius could grant immortality to those who agreed to whatever conditions he chose. In the case of the Sirens he commanded that they feast on human flesh while providing him the souls of humanities worst. Appearances Season Eight * An Eternity of Misery Name * Cade comes from a Welsh origin and is a diminutive form of Cadell. It means "small battle; spirit of the battle".http://babynames.allparenting.com/list/Welsh_Baby_Names/Cade/details/ Quotes Gallery Arcadius_(Cade)-4.png Arcadius_(Cade)-3.png Arcadius_(Cade)-2.png Arcadius_(Cade)-1.png Trivia *On another character's side, as told to an Island village girl as a story, he is known as Arcadius, Cade for short name.Other side describing him References See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Psychics Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased